Метод Бутейко
Метод Бутейко (метод волевой ликвидации глубокого дыхания, ВЛГД) — метод избавления от бронхиальной астмы и некоторых других патологий, связанных с нарушением обмена веществ. Предложен советским учёным К. П. Бутейко в 1960-х годах. Метод основан на исправлении дыхания пациента. Ряд клинических испытаний показал, что он может надёжно уменьшать или даже полностью устранить симптомы астмы и некоторых других патологий и необходимость экстренного приёма лекарств ( ), а также улучшать качество жизни пациента.McHugh P, Aitcheson F, Duncan B, Houghton F. Buteyko Breathing Technique for asthma: an effective intervention. NZ Med J. '' 2003;116:1187 PMID 14752538. Free full textBowler SD, Green A, Mitchell CA. Buteyko breathing techniques in asthma: a blinded randomised controlled trial. ''Med J Aust. 1998;169(11-12):575-8. PMID 9887897. Free full textMcHugh P, Duncan B, Houghton F. Buteyko breathing technique and asthma in children: a case series. NZ Med J. '' 2006;119:1234 PMID 16718299. Free full text Однако, применение метода требует времени и регулярных тренировок в течение недель и месяцев. Теория Метод базируется на теории, выдвинутой К. П. Бутейко. По его мнению, некоторые патологии человека являются симптомами (синдромами) открытой им «Болезни Глубокого Дыхания». Он разработал диагностику, динамику и методологию избавления от этой болезни. Дыхание является одним из главных факторов, определяющих обмен веществ в организме. Сделав автоматическое дыхание правильным, тем самым можно улучшить обмен веществ пациента и исключить проявления ряда симптомов и синдромов. Существуют данные, собранные в ряде медицинских исследований, которые показывают, что больные хроническими заболеваниями вдыхают в покое в 2-3 раза больше воздуха в минуту, чем в медицинской норме . Метод Метод использует ряд терапевтических приёмов как из традиционной так и нетрадиционной медицины и включает следующие составляющие: * изучение своего дыхания * тренировки по уменьшению дыхания за счет расслабления * обучение предотвращению приступов за счет уменьшения дыхания * работа по избавлению от лекарственной, в том числе гормональной зависимости, * обучение управлению факторами, влияющими на дыхание, работа по управлению этими факторами Клинические исследования С 1962 по 1982 год в СССР было проведено 35 исследований, которые подтвердили, что метод Бутейко безопасен и эффективен при лечении астмы и других заболеваний дыхательной системы. С 1999 года на Западе было опубликовано 6 рандомизированных контрольных исследований метода Бутейко.Cooper, S; Oborne, J; Newton, S; Harrison, V; Thompson Coon, J; Lewis, S; Tattersfield, A. Effect of two breathing exercises (Buteyko and pranayama) in asthma: a randomised controlled trial. ''Thorax 2003;58:674 PMID 12885982. AbstractA J Opat , M M Cohen , M J Bailey and M J Abramson. A Clinical Trial of the Buteyko Breathing Technique in Asthma as Taught by a Video. Journal of Asthma. 2000;37:557. PMID 11059522. Free full textSlader C, Redde H, Spencer L, Belousova E, Armour C, Bosnic-Anticevich S, Thien F, Jenkins C. Double blind randomised controlled trial of two different breathing techniques in the management of asthma. Thorax 2006;61:651 PMID 16517572. Free full textCowie RL, Conley DP, Underwood MF, Reader PG. A randomised controlled trial of the Buteyko technique as an adjunct to conventional management of asthma. '' Respir Med.'' 2008;102:726 PMID 18249107. Все они продемонстрировали либо существенные сокращения в необходимости приёма лекарств, либо улучшения контроля астмы при использования метода Бутейко. В 2008 году в Канаде было проведено исследование на 129 пациентах с астмой, которые были рандомизированы на получение либо дыхательных упражнений по методу Бутейко или физиотерапии грудной клетки (chest physiotherapy). В группе метода Бутейко доля пациентов с хорошим контролем астмы увеличилась за 6 месяцев с 40 до 79 %. Это улучшение ассоциировалось со статистически значимым падением средней дозы вдыхаемых стероидов. Улучшение контроля астмы наблюдалось также и в группе, которая лечилась физиотерапией грудной клетки. Несмотря на это, в испытаниях было установлено резкое уменьшение (в основном на 80-90 %) дозы лекарств для ослабления симптомов астмы. Отмечалось уменьшение приёма стероидов, но часто — за длинные временные промежутки. Но испытания не показали улучшения спирометрии, обычного измерения астмы, которое измеряет текущий уровень стеснения дыхательных путей. Авторы отмечали, что функция лёгких в этих испытаниях «не уменьшается», несмотря на уменьшение приёма лекарств. Некоторые ранние испытания метода Бутейко страдали от плохой организации, которая могла исказить результаты. Тем не менее, последующие испытания учли эти факторы и воспроизвели сходные результаты при строго контролируемых условиях. В 2008 году британские указания по лечению астмы ( )British Thoracic Society & Scottish Intercollegiate Guidelines Network (SIGN). British Guideline on the Management of Asthma. Guideline No. 101. Edinburgh:SIGN; 2008. (HTML, Full PDF, Summary PDF) разрешили врачам в Великобритании рекомендовать метод Бутейко и подтвердили, что он «может рассматриваться в качестве помощи пациентам в контролировании симптомов астмы». Указания также присваивают клиническим исследованиям метода Бутейко класс 'B', что означает наличие поддерживающих его клинических испытаний высокого качества. Этот метод — единственная дополнительная терапия астмы, одобренная Британским торакальным обществом ( ). См. также * Гипервентиляция * Гипокапния Примечания Ссылки * Бутейко М.М., Бутейко В.К. "О методе Бутейко из первых рук" // Астма и аллергия, N 1, Москва, Издательство "Атмосфера", 2005, с. 24-25 * http://www.buteyko.ru/izdan/Buteyko%20theory%20rus-eng.pdf * Бутейко В. К., Бутейко М. М., «Теория Бутейко о роли дыхания в здоровье человека : научное введение в метод Бутейко для специалистов», Воронеж: ООО «Общество Бутейко», 2005. 100 с. (Рус. / Англ.), ISBN 5-88563-072-0. * «Метод Бутейко: Опыт внедрения в медицинскую практику», Сборник / Сост. К. П. Бутейко, М: Патриот, 1990, 227 c., ISBN 5-7030-0456-X. * * for discussion on DaCosta’s contribution, see: Jacob Mendez Da Costa and Da Costa’s syndrome as well as * * * * * * Категория:Пульмонология Категория:Физиология дыхания Категория:Альтернативная медицина